Anna
by Sealeena
Summary: The greatest love story told in a way you might not have thought of from three different peoples' point of view. The tears, joy, and sorrow that came with knowing the most amazing person: Anna. Chapter 4 is up and blood runs free on the battle field...
1. Fall and Spring

xx

_Anna_

xx

(A tale by Sealeena)

xx

Chapter One: Fall and Spring

xx

Fall is here. The leaves on the trees are dying and they gently drop onto the ground, one by one. It is beautiful, as beautiful as one could expect from Mother Nature. It is so brilliant that a girl walking along stops and looks up to admire the cascading waterfall of leaves. She lifts her hands up and the foliage grazes her soft flesh as they come down to meet the earth. She smiles and grabs one of the fragile leaves, admiring its feather like weight. She turns it over and over again, memorizing the structure, the texture, and the color. She is amazed.

Suddenly, there is a shout to the north, her hometown; the village she's lived in her whole life. She is broken from her peaceful trance and looks to see a great plume of black smoke that breaks the purity of the blue sky. The raging fire that creates this smoke is in the center of town. The only structure that is big enough to produce that much smoke is the chapel that honors the great goddess Martel. It is strange that the invaders would desecrate such a holy place. But then again, maybe not, for destroying the precious religion of the people in this particular village would cause many of its inhabitants to surrender without any bloodshed.

A basket full of herbs seems to hit the ground in slow motion. They spill all over the ground, a myriad of greens, yellows, and some browns. The girl does not notice this, for her eyes widen in shock at the realization that something terrible is happening in her village. Her basket is completely forgotten. Cold beads of sweat trickle down the side of her face as she finds that she cannot move because of fear. She stands and watches as the sounds of death and fighting increase. Mothers cry for their children, young boys scream because they are incapable of defending those they love, men are tortured, and young women are brutally raped in front of families. The little girl can't stand it anymore and covers her ears, unable to cope with the horrible noises.

There is a shadow that falls over her, not caused by the tree that is shedding its leaves nor the smoke from the church that is steadily burning. The shadow is made from a person; slowly, she looks up. At first she is scared, but the presence of this person, a man, actually calms her. He stands tall, at least six feet, muscular from his natural ability with the sword that is strapped at his side. He looks as if he is in his early to mid twenties. His hair is captured by the sunlight, as auburn as the leaves that she was playing with a little bit before. His eyes are deep, brown, and cold. She knows that they see all and yet they look completely emotionless; however, a small spark can be seen as well, some small part that says there is humanity within the man. All it needs is something or someone to hold it, nurture it, and it is possible he can be kind and compassionate. Hopeful, the girl holds up a leaf, a sign that she is peaceful, not threatening in any way whatsoever.

He leans down and gingerly takes it from her.

She tilts her head and gives a small smile.

A woman and a small boy come running down the road that leads to the village. The woman is covered in blood, the little boy as well. They both carry haunted looks in their eyes. They stop as they see the little girl standing with the man. The woman's face holds a look of surprise and she comes running over, taking the small girl a few feet away from the man holding the leaf. The blood from her clothes seeps over to the little girl's and she is sullied. This, for some reason, scares her, and she starts to cry; the woman tries to soothe her, but her efforts are futile. The woman looks to the man, horrified, as if he were a god of death.

He speaks. His cold voice matches his cold eyes, and it holds in unnaturally deep boom that shakes the bones. "You are under arrest. Resistance will be taken as hostility and you will be executed on the spot." He draws his long sword and points in menacingly at the threesome. The little girl, for some reason unknown to her, cannot be fearful of him. The young boy also does not fear this man, but he runs to the little girl, taking her from the woman and holding her close to him, protecting her. "Please, do not fight me." He seems to truly feel for these people. They look like family. The two children look very much alike. They must be twins. The little girl has long, flowing brown hair and striking green eyes that remind you of lush, rolling fields. The boy has similar hair, unruly, and pulled into a ponytail to try and calm some of its wildness. His eyes are the same as hers. The woman has blond hair, but the same remarkable eyes. She must be the mother. "Do you yield?"

The woman looks at him, defiant now. She lifts her head as she softly pushes the girl away from her, away from the man. "I will never bow down to monsters like you. You are scum." She emphasizes the last word by spitting at his feet. "Kill me if you wish. At least I will die with honor and freedom, not humiliation and slavery."

His eyes harden and he lifts his sword high, the steel gleaming under the sunlight. The woman does not cringe, but looks on, confident, accepting her fate. The blade falls, hard and fast. The woman's eyes widen as the sharp edge cuts into the left side of her body, from the collarbone deep into her heart. The blow comes so fast that all she sees is a small slice of air and then sees the sword being pulled from her body that is already becoming cold with death. She stands there for just a moment, not doing anything: breathing, thinking, truly living. And then, she falls to the ground, her knees hitting the earth first, followed by the rest of her. The light of life fades from her, and her eyes lose their luster, becoming a dull mossy green.

The children look at the brown-eyed man, their faces holding no emotion. They look at their fallen mother and sit down by her. The boy holds his mother's hand while the little girl plays with her mother's hair that hasn't been desecrated by the crimson mess. They do not cry. Maybe it is from the shock of losing someone so close, or maybe they are too young to know the importance of it. No glimmering tears come to their eyes. They merely look up at the man who killed their mother, slightly confused.

"Do we have to come with you?" the little girl asks.

The man nods. "Yes. You will be taken to the Asgard Human Ranch." He sheaths his sword and offers his hand to the children. They look up at him, hesitant. And then, the little girl gets up and tentatively takes his right hand with both of hers. The boy takes his left hand. He squeezes their hands reassuringly. For some reason, he feels as if he should be responsible for them and have to take care of them. The little girl looks up at him and gives him another one of her precious smiles. He feels compelled to smile back and does so. He looks to the boy, and the boy nods his head in acknowledgement, but does not smile like his sweet sister. He does the same. "Do not worry. I won't hurt you." They start to walk away from the village, away from all the carnage, the horrors, and away from all nightmares they'll have in the years to come. "What are your names?"

The boy points to himself. "My name is Ace Lexington."

"And you?" the man asks, turning his attention to the little girl. "You are a beautiful thing indeed. I must know your name."

He looks into her green eyes. He thinks of the forest, gardens, and springtime at its peak. He is enthralled. "I am Anna, Anna Lexington. What is your name sir, you who took our lives, you who took our family?"

Such vocabulary and thought for one so young; he looks back one last time to see the fallen body of the children's mother. His face softens somewhat, even though he does not regret slaying her. He doesn't know why, but he regrets causing Ace and Anna some pain in their lives. That is why he allows a small bit of emotion to cross his face. "I…my name…" He slows down for a moment, staring ahead into space. "My name…my name is Kratos. I am Kratos Aurion."

No one speaks another word. They merely continue to walk down the road, into the sunset. They do not look back, only ahead, to the horizon…and to the future.

The leaves from the tree continue to silently fall. They cover the body that lies beneath them, bit by bit in a flurry of red, brown, and yellow.

The day resumes its peacefulness.

Fall is here. The leaves on the trees are dying and they gently drop onto the ground, one by one. It is beautiful, as beautiful as one could expect from Mother Nature.

xxxx

_Anna_

I sit in the shade of the building, my back resting against the stone wall that holds me prisoner. A breeze comes from the outside world and it slowly rushes past me, playing with my hair and clothes as it goes by. I gradually open my eyes at this small interruption in my rest. I shift my position, one of my two swords pressing against me as I do so. I sigh and move the sword so that it is more comfortable, although my body still feels discomfort of some kind. I slowly lift up my right hand so that I have better access to my Exsphere that is imbedded into my skin, and surrounded by one of the strangest Key Crests I've ever seen. I guess it's that way because I am the main test subject in an experiment called the Angelus Project.

Yippee.

In fact, I just finished another torturous session with the creator of the project, Kvar. The bastard strapped me down on the examining today because I've been a little troublesome lately. At first, he did the usual, accessing my Exsphere's program and checking all my vital signs: strength, mana, any illnesses, and about ten or more other odd things that include evasion rate and accuracy. This part is an every day thing and isn't painful in any way. The other part of the procedure wasn't normal, though, and now I'm sitting in the shade because of it: Kvar injected some substance into me that looked like silver but burned like fire. I honestly though I was going to die. I tossed and turned so much that the legs of the table started to buckle and several Desians had to hold me down by hand.

That was fun.

Not.

Kvar did the same thing to my twin brother, Ace. Ace is only a couple of feet away from me, recuperating as well. I look at him: long, curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a fantastic build for a guy who's been tortured since we were Goddess Martel knows how old. Four? Five? Six? Seven? He also has some of the most beautiful green eyes that instantly remind you of a forest, life itself. I love to look at his eyes. They make me feel calm, safe. Of course, Ace makes me feel calm and safe whenever I'm with him, and that's almost all the time. He's been great in taming my temper. I wish I could be like him when it comes to thinking, too.

I'm an idiot. Too bad I can't do anything about it.

I press down on one of the runes inscribed in my Key Crest. A holographic menu that is about seven and a half inches long and four inches wide pops up above my Exsphere. There's a menu and status bars. I take my index finger and select a small bar that says Health. A sub screen pops up that shows how decreased my health is. I have quite a bit of stamina, thanks to the Exsphere, but after today's experiment, I'm feeling really weak. My health is divided into "hit points" on a scale of about eight hundred and fifty of these "points". When I'm at full health, the entire bar matches the highest possible number of points, but when I'm injured, the bar decreases. At zero, I'm either unconscious or dead, but today it said that I had six hundred and thirty two points out of the possible eight hundred and fifty. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Resting for a few hours would bring it back up. Hell, I remember when six hundred was the highest possible number I could have. With each experiment, my bar, my stamina, increases.

I am so damn lucky: I get to have ultimate power at the mere price of insanity.

"How you doing, Annie?" my brother gently calls out. My real name is Anna, but Ace has some idea that he's got to call me Annie and will do so as long as he lives. It's one of the few flaws I can live with. "I feel like I've had the shit beat out of me. I can't believe Kvar thought that would be a good idea. Of course, that fucking asshole never had any sense in the first place."

I exit out of the menus and the holographic images disappear, as if they were sucked back into the Exsphere. I sit back against the wall and close my eyes. The stone feels nice and cool on such a warm day. "I feel shitty too, but hey, we don't have to do anything else today. Those lazy bastards aren't even watching us."

He gives a low chuckle. My stomach does somersaults and I can't figure out why. I mean, after all, Ace is my brother. It's got to be this weather we've been having lately. The heat must've gone to my head and my hormones are all out of whack. That can't be too much of an excuse. I'm nineteen. My hormones have had plenty of time to balance out. "They're not watching us because we're not strong enough to defeat them. Well, we're not strong enough…yet." He sidles over to me and puts his arm around me so that my head rests on his chest and I can hear the b-bump, b-bump of his heart. "But we'll get out of her Annie. I swear it." He lifts my head up so that our faces are merely inches apart. His green eyes are dark with sincerity. "I love you."

He kisses my forehead and his lips linger there for a moment before he pulls back. I tumble into his lap and we stay that way for a long time.

The silence is nice.

"Ace?" I question, breaking the nice silence.

I've always been clueless when it comes to "moments."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

_Ace_

I love Anna Lexington more than anything in the world, and I know I'll burn for it, too. But I don't really care. After all, it was about twelve years ago that she and I only had each other. It's all thanks to that man: Kratos Aurion. Annie gets stars in her eyes every time she sees him walking through the gates, but she never runs to greet him. She usually avoids him, as if she were some little girl. I avoid him too, but for other reasons. While Annie may see him as some kind of God, I loathe him because he took one of the most precious peoples in our lives away from us. That was our mother, but he didn't give a damn. After all, she was just resisting, and that was seen as hostility, and hostile people had to be punished.

I stroke her hair. It's beautiful, a deep, earthy brown that feels like silk to my touch. I know it smells like vanilla and just a hint of something that's a little musky. I think that's just her, but it's the most intoxicating thing my nose has ever experienced. I love to lie beside her so that I can have her scent. She's the only person who will let me be myself. I like it that while she doesn't like to think or dwell on things, she'll listen to me and let me voice opinions, problems, and thoughts; anything that makes you sit for a moment or two. Even though she hates it, she'll listen to me. That's what's so great about her. She never puts herself before others.

We may look a lot alike, but our ways of looking at the world are a little different. Annie's all instinct and passion, while I take my time, I ponder. We can be opposites on some matters, but we always get along, never really clash, because we both bring something into our lives that the other one couldn't see before. We benefit each other.

Maybe that's why I'll burn when I die, because all those traits of Annie: her looks, her smell, her voice, her laughter, and so much more, have made me love her. Unfortunately, I don't mean a brotherly love, although I do love her like that, it's a secondary sort of feeling. No, I love for Annie that way a man would love his wife. I lust for her while I comfort her after a painful experimental session. I help her hone her fighting skills while I bask in the glorious feel of her body as she lies in my lap at this very moment. Everything she does with me is so innocent, but to me, it's as if she does it all for me, only me; and, since I share a housing block with her, she usually winds up in my bed at night because she gets nightmares when she's alone, and it takes everything I have not to touch her, to show her how I really feel.

I wish once that I could confess my feelings for her and she would return them. I've thought many times to tell her that one crucial thing and see how she reacts, but if she didn't take action in any favorable way, I could not live with myself. I think it is better to be loved as a brother than to be hated as a man.

Her body fully falling into mine jerks me out of my foolish dreaming. I look down to see that she has fallen asleep. Her gorgeous green eyes do not see me, but some other person, maybe even another man in her world of dreams. Her delicate features curve as she smiles at something in her dream world. I lean down and inhale her scent. She gives a small smile. I softly kiss her cheek, relishing at how soft, how smooth her skin is. I sit back up, catching my breath. I opt to grab her left hand instead, still thankful for the bit of closeness it provides, and run my fingers over the calluses that have been made from years of swordplay. That's probably the only real rough spot on her body, but it's not a flaw. In fact, it's a beautiful part of her character, that while she might look fragile, she's one of the toughest people I've ever known.

I look up and see a few of the slaves of this ranch wander by. The guards must be switching shifts or they're too lazy to look after them. I don't mind. It's nice to see these people having a little rest, especially in this hot, sticky weather. Annie and I have been dressing in the lightest cotton clothes we can find, but the best thing to do would be to find a lake or something of the sort and dive in. It'd be nice, but that would mean having to have security and Kvar is a stickler when it comes to possibly endangering his people. So, until someone else comes along that could accompany us, we're stuck here until we get heat stroke.

At least I get to lie down in the shade her with Annie. With the breeze, I'm finding it is a little pleasant. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a nap for a few moments.

My eyes start to close and blackness starts to take over. Everything is quiet.

That's when I hear the creak of the heavy, ten-foot tall steel doors opening. They're the main gates, and someone important just arrived. Either that, or there's more prisoners about. I'm hoping it's just one person and not people being led to their deaths. I carefully shift Annie to the side so that I can get up and peer around the corner to see whom it is. But then again, when I see who…I wish I would have just stayed put and been satisfied with a beautiful woman in my lap. I'm just too damn curious.

Speak of the devils. It's Kratos. My question is: what's he doing here today? Kratos doesn't have any known ties to this ranch, but he's been visiting it quite a bit lately In fact, he's been running into me quite a bit lately too. I think he'd run into Annie a hell of a lot more too is she wasn't so shy. Maybe I'm happy she did that, though. I don't really want Kratos finding out about her. He seems to have taken a great interest in our fighting abilities lately. It makes me wonder what's in it for him.

"Mmm…Ace?" Annie sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looks like a goddess with her hair mussed and her eyes half closed. She gives a small smile. "What's happening? Why'd you move?" She stands up and stretches, walking over to me. She affectionately pokes me in the back. "Is Kvar looking for us?" I shake my head. "Then, what is it?"

"Hello Ace, Anna." I turn to see Kratos standing before us.

"Dammit it all," I mutter. "Kratos. What a pleasant surprise. Why have you decided to grace us with your presence?"

I feel Annie shiver behind me. I scowl.

Just my lucky day, I guess.

_Anna_

I don't know why it happened, but my body started to shiver uncontrollably. I hid behind Ace, afraid that Kratos would see me and talk to me. I couldn't, I just couldn't. Maybe that's because of the dream I've been having about him lately. It goes back to when I was just a little girl at the age of five. I dream that I'm standing under a tree and the leaves are falling, but they're all blood red. I catch one and it turns to liquid, running down my hand, falling to the ground. I know that it's symbolizing some sort of violence, but I don't pull away. The blood actually comforts me. I then realize that there's someone behind me. I turn around to see Kratos watching me. He smiles at me. I look down to see that I'm nineteen again, and when I look back up, Kratos is still smiling at me. He reaches out and strokes my cheek. I grab his hand, but he tenderly cups my face with his other hand and he kisses me. I hear this sound, like something was stabbed. I look down and see his sword sticking into my flesh. I look at him and there are tears in his eyes. That's the last thing I see before I wake up.

Damn nightmares.

Now that I see him, my heart won't stop pounding. I feel the blood rushing to my face as I blush. I hide my face in Ace's hair so that no one can see my embarrassment. The last thing I want is for two full grown men to find out that I'm acting like a kid.

"I have a mission for you." I peek around Ace's body. I see that Kratos glances at me. There's a flash of something in his eyes, but I hide behind Ace again. "It's not much. There's been something that's harassing Desian caravans lately. Kvar's asked higher powers for help. I figured this would be a perfect opportunity for you two to get out and see some real action."

"What's in it for us?" Ace asks. His voice his hostile. I softly yank on his hair and his posture relaxes a little. "Why not send out some more reliable people?"

"Because I've kept track of you two since Yuan started training you." I peek around Ace again and this time he looks right into my eyes. I bite my lip. He raises an eyebrow. "I thought you might want to spend some time out of the ranch. It's been hot lately, hasn't it?" He does have a point. Does he read minds or something, because Ace and I have been dying to see a waterfall. "I know of a place, Lake Umacy. It's a ways from here, but I've requested to take you away from Asgard Ranch for two months to improve your skills, after taking care of the problem around here, of course."

"That's it?" I step out from behind Ace. I can't keep the smile off of my face. This is it! This is what we've been waiting for! "There's no question about it! Of course we'll do it."

"Annie!" Ace protests. "What are you—"

"We leave tomorrow," Kratos interrupts. He looks at me, and me at him. I feel something jolt through my body. "I'm looking forward to this."

The wind blows through the ranch.

Ace protectively grabs a hold of me.

I still hear the beating of my heart.

Today is just full of surprises. Wonderful, wonderful surprises…

xx

_End Chapter_

xx

Author's Notes: Ok, so it's sort of an anticlimactic beginning, but I promise it'll get better. I hope no one minds the first person aspect. I thought I'd try it out. I'd love to have reviews aplenty! Any questions I ask to be sent in the form of a PM and please tell me if you guys want this to keep going or not. I'd like to know if this is a worthy investment or a waste of my time. Well, I should get going and work on some other fanfics. I hope everyone liked this little preview. Love you all. Ciao.

To Be Continued Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Tales of Symphonia or related works. I am not making any profit from this and I beg that you do not sue me. Thank you.


	2. Wandering and Fighting

xx

_Anna_

xx

(A tale by Sealeena)

xx

Chapter Two: Wandering and Fighting

xx

_ Kratos_

After years and years of waiting, patience finally paid off. However, I've had thousands of years of patience. I've most likely perfected the art of patience, along with no sleeping, living in the wilds, and maybe a little swordplay. But now, we leave the Asgard Human Ranch, no looking back, with Ace and Anna by my side. I feel like gloating, like holding my arms up high and shouting in triumph, because these two are finally going to do something that will surely make heads turn. All three of us are going to do something incredible. I just know it.

We will, one by one, destroy every Desian ranch located in Sylvarant and then travel to Tethe'alla and destroy all the Desian ranches there. If this is accomplished, we can save thousands of lives, and no more will people have to live in fear. No more will mothers have to keep their children in the village for fear they'll be snatched. No more will families be torn apart for the sake of one person becoming a slave. No more will buildings be destroyed, trade be stopped, or people die of intensive labor. I swear on Martel that it will happen, someday, somehow. These two will help me. They have to. They're the key to making everything right.

I look over at Ace. He's grown to be a good, strong young man. He's tall, standing at almost my height, and I don't know whether it's his own training or the abilities given by the Exsphere, but his build shows power. It's not the kind of muscle-bound power, but an almost magical one. I have to wonder whether or not if he's been dabbling in the Arts. That's not all there is to this man. His hair is much like his sister's, but a tad shorter and less…how can I put it? Girly? For the sake of a word I'd have to go with girly. It's pulled into a ponytail that's held in place by an embroidered green cloth that matches his eyes that are as green as a forest. He seems to be dark, as if there is a secret in those eyes no one can know, not even his sister. I feel that he'd rather die than let his sister know that there is anything bad about him. It makes me wonder how he fights with the bastard sword strapped across his back, if he has enough control, or if he gets into real battle that he has a high chance of losing sanity.

I turn my head slightly to catch a glimpse of Anna. She is amazingly gorgeous, but there's something about her I can't quite place; it's not as if she's that much different than her brother. She's a good deal shorter, only standing at about five four, five six. Her hair is the same brown as Ace's, but it looks a little more wild, a little more untamed, and it falls down her back in long, curling waves. Her body seems fragile, but I know it's quick, strong. I've seen her practice and she is deadlier with her two swords than Ace is with his one. She seems to hold an unnatural speed, but it doesn't stop her from looking innocent. Even seeing her green eyes now, they look to be lighter than her twin's, as if she doesn't hide anything. I would call naïve. Ace would probably say that she's pure. I have a feeling she'd tell us both to "shove it." I have no idea why I think that's what she'd answer.

"Could you stop staring at me?" she suddenly asks. She bites her lip and I can't help but feel that it's…cute? No, cute is too childish. Adorable? Pretty? What the fuck am I thinking? She's just biting her lip and being blatantly honest. "It's making me nervous." Yes, she's being very, blatantly honest. Oh Martel, I communicate with people for what seems eternity and I begin to act strangely around one, young woman: one beautiful, gorgeous, young...woman. How is that for how long I've lived? I've handled women in the past. Why is this one any different? "Um, by the way, what's the monster or monsters that have been attacking lately?" I feel something strange course through me, almost as if it were a surge of energy. She gives a small, nervous smile.

I force myself to look straight ahead. I wipe the blush off my face with the thought that they are nothing more than pawns that can shake the very foundation of all that Mithos has tried so hard to create. It disappears, but not fast enough for me. I know she's seen the blush and I hear the slightest change in her breathing, as if she is thinking hard. I have to hold my breath for a second so that I can compose a decent sentence. "There's been a rise in zombies lately. Normally, they don't gather into groups. In fact, they'll usually roam with wolves so they can eat what's left of a kill." I forget about Anna and plow through the rest of the mission that was given to me a few days before. Mithos knows I don't need these two for such a simple thing, but he's letting me take them anyways. It makes me wonder if he knows or at least suspects my plans. "Now, zombies are usually slow, dimwitted creatures. They will give two slashes with a roundhouse kick, but then they're defenseless and you can probably put in at least ten or more strikes on them. Lately, though, they've been gathering in groups of about forty to fifty. Something's controlling them, but our goal is to kill the zombies before investigating."

"Sounds a little interesting," Ace mutters softly. He looks like he's thinking intently. I have a feeling he can figure out what's going on before I can. Then again, I haven't thought too hard about this mission. "It has to be a Summoner or someone who practices magic. You might even be able to see the flow of mana around them if the instigator is powerful enough. Sometimes, a person has so much mana it sort of…leaks. It leaks everywhere."

"I don't know about you two," Anna says happily, "but I think this is going to be a lot of fun!" A sparkle appears in her eyes. I think she finds this truly enjoyable. Adventuring is her calling. I know what it's like, because I too hold the same calling in my own veins. It is something that whispers into your ear and says that you cannot stay in one place; that you must always keep moving. It is a way of life, a way of life that I have grown to love. "They're just zombies, right? I mean, it's not like we'll have a hard time with them or anything, right?" She looks up at me, her eyes full of an energetic youth I know all too well. She's trusting. I'm not the trusting sort of man, so it's hard for me to let my guard down, but she just has such…exuberance. It's hard to not let it be contagious. I almost feel like smiling at her. Almost. "Besides, you're good at fighting these creatures. I trust you, Kratos."

How can she be so carefree around me when I killed her mother? She is not like Ace who seems to hate me. She acts as if I'm a good friend. She treats me kindly, and it sends me back to the day with her innocent smile, the way she held up the leaf with the hopes of friendship. It is that leaf I kept still to this day. It is the leaf I hold close to my heart, literally, and for some reason, I cannot stop thinking of this beautiful woman and her strange ways. She does something to me that I have never felt before, not in all the years with shapely bodies, warm beds, and cries of pleasure. She gives me something that I know what it is, but I am afraid to name it for fear of losing it because I want it so badly.

I don't deserve it, not in the least.

I am a monster.

She is not.

I am horrible and she…she is an angel that I somehow feel can cleanse me and make my life better.

She can give what I need…

She feels something for me.

I feel something for her and I cannot stop it.

I don't want it to.

_ Ace_

I slowly move my fingers, desperately praying that the blood will circulate in them. I don't think I can stand this damned tree much longer. Who thinks they can sit in a tree for almost a day without any breaks or food? I see a little glint a hundred paces to my left and realize that Kratos can stand that. Damn his soul, even though it probably already is. I guess I can't do anything about that, so I just tap into my stats located on my Exsphere. The soft glow of the menu screen is too bright for my eyes since I've been in the shade all day, but I click on a submenu that isn't as bright and an item menu appears, telling what I have in stock in my pouches and my small traveling bag: two Apple Gels, one Orange Gel, one sprig of Rosemary, one Miracle Gel, and my favorite, the Elixir bottle that cures all my stats, including my hunger. There's one left in my stock and I decide that I'll have it.

I exit out of the menus and the glow from the Exsphere fades and I pull the bottle out and down it in one, large gulp. The growling in my stomach stops, a little bit satisfied from the Elixir that I used. It won't last long, though. I need actual sustenance, but judging from the lack of game in the area, I doubt we can eat anytime soon. Maybe the zombies will be our lunch? I see Annie stir in her tree and a small breeze picks up, bringing her wonderful scent over to me. I inhale it, savoring every last bit.

I'm bored. Goddess, now I'm talking like Annie too. That's just like her to say what's on her mind, but it's one of the many things about her that I love. She's such a carefree person and she's the only one that doesn't care what I am. Maybe it's because of the Exsphere she has, or maybe it's because she's my twin, but I think it's more than that. I think she's just wonderful that way. It's what makes her so beautiful. She is always so quick to trust, so quick to love. I think the only persons she truly loathes are the Desians and Kvar. That's understandable. I loathe them as well, especially because of what they've done to us. Because of that damned Kvar, Annie and I will never be normal. The Exspheres in us make sure of that.

"_Ace." _I hear Annie's whisper. We have a sort of link, partially from the Exspheres, but mostly because we're twins. Twins have always had a bond that cannot be explained. Mine with Annie just happens to be particularly strong. I like it, though. I always know if something is wrong, if she is happy, if she is hurting, and I always know the beating of her heart, always in time with mine. I think the day we are out of sync is the day we will grow apart. _"How long are we supposed to stay like this?"_ She's irritated. She hates to wait. I am more patient with her, but I understand the frustration she's feeling. I don't understand why we don't just track the zombies. It seems to be a more plausible route. _"What does Kratos want to do?"_

_ "I don't know,"_ is the only reply I have. I admit that I am tired of sitting in a tree. The one Kratos picked out for me is a little small for my size. I have to wonder if he did that on purpose. I know he knows that I want to kill him. It's probably a reason why he doesn't talk to me directly, but he will talk to Annie a little more, now that she's actually around him. Of course, she's also cheerful. It's contagious and you can't help but feel a little lighter around her. It also makes me wonder what he thinks of my dear sister. I know how she feels about him, even though she won't admit. Does Kratos feel the same? _"It's getting to be twilight. We should get down and make up camp."_

She doesn't wait for more than three seconds. There's a small rustling of leaves and she falls out of the tree the rest of the way silently, her long, brown hair streaming out behind her. She hits the ground, barely making a sound, yet I do notice that she landed a bit awkwardly with her ankle, but she ignores it. I feel the need to go and pick her up as she lifts her arms up and she looks as if she's trying to reach for the sky as her whole body stretches upwards, but that's her way of getting herself to move after being immobile for a long period of time. It's quite understandable and I fall out of the tree as well, bending over backwards with the hope that I'll crack my back. It works, and to my satisfaction, my freedom of movement is that much greater. I look at the ground, in search of any tracks made from any animals, but I don't find any. I hear Kratos fall to the ground and he angrily storms up behind me. I have just a split second to draw my sword and turn around. I meet his blade with mine, and his eyes are blazing.

"I know you two don't have any formal training when it comes to tactics, but when I give an order for you to sit in a tree, I mean for you to do so until I say that you can come down." His eyes lose their fire and become cold and empty, like he's not even there. He sheaths his sword. He's utterly calm, as if nothing happened at all. I look at my sword a see a chip where his blade was. I know he didn't use his full strength, because if he really wanted to, he could have broken my sword. By the Goddess, he could have taken my weapon away and not blink. He could have killed me without a second thought. I know this. I've seen it. "The reason we sat in the trees was not only to see if there were any movements in the area, but I was also testing to see what your persistence is." He walks over to Annie, completely ignoring me, and I see his hand unconsciously take a bit of her hair in his fingers. She doesn't notice. It's as if she's left this world as well and he's the only thing she sees. "You failed," he whispers.

Annie just stares at him with her green, green eyes, matching his coldness with a blankness I didn't think possible. They stay like that. They're measuring each other for the first time. Kratos already did that with me once, but he never really did meet with Annie to see what she's all about. I have a feeling he doesn't know her true capabilities that she's the one whose body reacted more favorably to the Angelus Project. She possesses the strength that they wanted while I gained a greater understanding of magic and can perform many spells without having to study them like most sorcerers do.

"What is about you that makes me feel so different?" she asks. I want to slap myself at her inability to hold any thoughts in. Dammit, Annie! She cocks her head to the side, still looking up at him and changes the subject. "Why do you hide your emotions? Why does it look like you feel nothing? Don't you feel anything?" I hear Kratos' breathing skip its beat, but then it resumes its normal pace again. She doesn't give up asking questions. "Do you have family? Do you have anyone?" She reaches out to stroke his face and he flinches. Her hand lightly traces along the length of his jaw innocently enough. "You're afraid to let anyone in, aren't you?"

They forget about me completely.

_ Anna_

He doesn't answer my questions, not verbally anyways. He's not much of the talking type, though. I don't blame him for that. I understand that some people were born to speak and the others were meant to watch the people that speak. He's the one that watches the people that speak, but he's also the kind that will kill the people that speak. Right now, though, he isn't doing much of anything. There's a certain look in his eyes with every question I have. At my last one, those brown eyes got wide suddenly, as if he was some kind of kid. It makes me wonder if anyone has ever been kind to him.

That makes me sad.

"I will take you hunting and your brother will set up the camp." What? He won't give me any insight on his inner workings? All he says is what we're going to do? For some reason, it's kind of disappointing. "I trust you know how to hunt, right? Or do I have to find out you know nothing of killing a rabbit or a bird?"

"Of course I can," I reply angrily. How is it that he makes me feel this way? He makes me feel as if my heart can tear in two at any moment. It's almost as if my soul yearns for him, and I can't understand why. I don't know him very well, but he makes my blood rush and I can't think clearly around him. He also seems to be the only one who can make me angry very easily. Is this normal? I don't think it is. "The question is if you can hunt properly. I can't have someone dragging me down." He doesn't say anything, but there is a sparkle in his brown eyes. It's a flair of human emotion. I think it's amusement, and while I know that it's me that's amusing him, I somehow feel glad that he is just a bit happier. There is a tugging at his mouth and I think he's fighting to not smile. That's what makes me smile. "Are you up to my challenge?" I feel kind of silly, like I want to go dancing in the rain kind of silly. "Well, are you going to just stand there all day and say nothing or are we actually going to do something?" Why do I feel so strange, yet so completely normal, as if this is the way I'm supposed to act?

He lifts an eyebrow and the sparkle in his eyes gets even bigger. "We will go then."

"Right now?" I ask.

He nods. His body is filled with tension. It looks like if he doesn't use his energy any time soon, he'll just sort of break apart. That reminds me of, well, me. "Now." I think he wants to make me nervous, and maybe he was succeeding a little bit before, but now I just feel excited. The tension in my own body is probably as bad as his. That just might be the Exsphere too. I don't know what that thing has done to my body, but I have a feeling that it didn't turn out for the best. That damn thing has kept me up some nights because it doesn't allow me to sleep. I could go for two weeks with no rest, but then I have to rest for three days straight and nothing in this world can wake me. "I saw a deer earlier today and I know that it couldn't have gotten far. It's full grown, but it's small. It could feed us for just the right amount of time."

I shrug my shoulders. "Why not?" He runs past me, his footfalls completely silent. It's almost as if he isn't even walking on the ground, but hovering a few inches above it. No matter how hard I try, the wind that is made from my passing always stirs a grass blade or two. How can he move that fast and make it seem as if he were a ghost? "Hey!" I shout. I run to catch up with him. I feel the Exsphere's power pour into me. It's a cold, unnatural feeling and even though I've had the device for over half my life, I still can't get used to it. "Wait for me!" He doesn't turn around, but he slows for a moment and I catch up with him. "Thanks."

We run through the forest, searching, searching. I notice a trail made from a few deer. I look over at him and slow down as I point at the trail. He nods and comes over to me. I squat down and lightly run my hands over it, and by the feel of the impressions, they prints are made from this morning. I probe around more and suddenly, for no apparent reason, Kratos runs his hand over mine. It shocks me and I yank my hand back, as if I've been burned. At least, it almost had the same sensation…or was it the same reaction? Oh Goddess, I don't know! He stares at me, asking.

"Anna, what's wrong?" No. Don't use my name! I don't know why, but every time he does, it makes my heart skip a beat and gives me this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've never experienced it before; since I've never felt this and I don't understand it, it makes me scared. It makes me horribly nervous. "Are you hurt?" I can't even shake my head. My body shakes with something I'm not sure of, but I can't even shake my head no. What the hell is wrong with me? "Here, let me see your hand…" He grabs it. On no, he grabbed my hand! I can feel his callused hands gently touching mine. He doesn't act rough like I thought he would, but very tender. He examines my hand while he runs his thumbs over the line of my flesh; whatever he touches feels like it's on fire. "I don't see anything. Does something else hurt?" My ankle hurts from when I fell out of the tree. I forgot to land right. I rub it and he notices. "Your ankle?" I nod furiously. Touching my ankle is better than touching my hand, right? "Does it hurt when I do this?" He gently squeezes it and I let out a small gasp. It's not that it hurt, it's just…I don't know what it was. He shakes his head. "Can you walk?"

I hear something, a rustling of the leaves. It's not made by the wind, but by something moving through them, and by the sound of it, the creature is a bit clumsy. I grab Kratos' shirt, clenching it tightly and pull his ear towards my mouth. "Something's here." I see a glimpse of the thing in the trees. Kratos lifts his head up and I shove him down so were both lying on the ground. "Let's see if it's noticed us."

He rolls me over so that I lie on my back and he's on top of me. This compromising position makes my whole body feel strange. It's like I'm falling. My stomach is doing strange flip flops and I start to feel queasy. I start to feel sick and the blush that's covering my face isn't making things any better for me. Why is this happening? "Just a lone wolf, and an injured one at that," he whispers. There's no danger, but he's still holding me. Why is he still holding me? "We'll just let it pass. There's no need in agitating it." Oh my Goddess, he feels so good. It's almost as if his body was made for mine. Wait…I'm being stupid. I just haven't been around people. I don't know how to react to them. Sure, there was Yuan who trained us and Kvar who tortured me to no end, but they weren't really around like Ace was. They didn't love me. They don't care for me like Ace does. "You're finally listening, Anna." Am I so confused by Kratos because of the attention he's giving me, or is it something else? "…Anna…?"

His breath touches my forehead and I stifle the strange sound welling up inside me. I'm afraid to let it out and I can't understand why. "Kratos…why are you lying on top of me?" I think he's finally become aware of it. His breathing stops for a moment. There's that sharp intake of breath and it doesn't come back out and now we're both just like that. It feels so wonderful to me that I hope we can stay this way forever. Maybe Kratos feels this way too because he hasn't answered my question yet. I'm so confused. I don't know anything around him. I don't know how I feel. I'm not very sure of what I think, and to top it all off, he makes me angry very easily. That last one sucks. Yes, it really sucks. "Kratos?" He doesn't answer. I wish he would, but then again, I wish he wouldn't. "Kratos!"

"You must be quiet and patient sometimes," he finally says. He still doesn't get off me. I feel his hand run through my hair. My head gets all fuzzy and there's this strange warmth in me that wants to burst out. It scares me too. "You've grown," he comments and at this, I feel a change in his mood. It's almost as if he's suddenly realized that I'm a member of the opposite sex.

He stares at me. He stares at me with those beautiful, brown eyes, and I just want to die, because, is it just me or are his lips getting closer to mine? I guess I don't care because I let him do that. I think I'm going to let him kiss me. Oh shit, he's going to kiss me and I hardly know the man!

"Anna…" The way he says my name just seems to blow me away. His lips…just a bit…closer and—

"What are you two doing?" We both look up to see Ace standing over us, a shocked look on his face. I feel his disbelief, his utter horror at the fact his sister is being seduced by the man who killed our mother, and I now know I've made the biggest mistake of my life. He unsheathes his sword, pointing it towards Kratos' head. Goddess no! If they fight now, it might be the last one between them. One will die. That's all there is to it. "Get off of my sister. Now. Fight me like a man and not some coward who strikes down innocent women while their children watch."

He does just that. Kratos is off me faster than I can blink; his own sword out, still kneeling over me. "And what of this fight? Rules?" He glances back down at me, just for a split second, but I think I understand what he's getting at. Why do I think it's a bad thing? "Wagers?" I can see their mana now. I can actually see it, and it's so overpowering I want to pass out. Kratos' is a beautiful ruby red that washes out through the whole forest. It's flashy and I never thought his power was that. Ace's is just like mine, pure light. It's just this blinding, whiteness and my brother's is currently competing with Kratos' to see which is better. "Because I have a feeling that this involves a little more than brotherly love." Ace scowls. "It's that, isn't it?" He leans closer to the brother I love so much and I'm suddenly torn about who might win: the man who's been with me my whole life or the man who changed my whole life? "You must let your sister choose. What you wish for…it is not right."

"That's what you think," Ace growls, "but you know nothing of the heart. You are a murderer who only cares for himself."

"I am a man that cares for much," Kratos retorts. He glances once more at me. "I do care…"

Please don't do this.

_ "Don't fight!" _I mentally scream at them. I know Ace hears me and his only acknowledgement is a frown before he lunges at Kratos. _"Stop this! Stop!" _I feel desperate. _"Listen to me!" _

But all that's heard is the thundering clash of metal upon metal as they fight over something I can't be too sure of: male superiority, love, a sister…

Maybe…

They charge again and for the second time in my life, I have no idea what will happen. It's like that day all those years ago, when I saw Mommy fall to the ground with a wide mouth and dead eyes. It's like the day when I looked up at the man I instantly fell for.

That man…

xx

_End Chapter_

xx

Author's Notes: Finally. I got a hold of a computer. I haven't been home for more than a week this summer and I'm going insane, but at least it's a distraction from the crappy life at home. So, what did everyone think of this chapter? You know what to do 'cause I love reviews and I always answer questions or whatever else when they're PM's. I think everyone should know this by now. Also, does anyone want to put this on their C2 because I really want people to read this! Well, that's all for now. Thanks so much everyone. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Ciao.


	3. Running and Crying

xx

_Anna_

xx

(A tale by Sealeena)

xx

Chapter Three: Running and Crying

xx

_Ace_

That man…

That man…Kratos Aurion…

He is…

How dare he take my sister away like that! He has not even realized the emotions he has toyed with for he does not care! He doesn't care about my sister like I do. He can't fathom the love I hold for her. No one can, and I am tormented that she so easily gives her heart to this man that killed our mother, changed our lives, and smiled at her that special day. No one can understand that all I want to do is love her for my whole life and even after that. There is nothing wrong with love, no matter how tainted. Love is love and there is nothing I can do to change it, so why is he trying so hard to take it away from me? Why is he yanking away what is now so close, for I know that Annie's finally realized some of my feelings. She is innocent, but not stupid. I hear her heart beat faster when I touch her, when I hug her, and when I tenderly place a kiss on her forehead. She is just discovering her feelings for me and this…this…this son-of-a-bitch comes along and destroys it all with just one measly frolic in the woods. He ends up on top of her and now she's begging me not to fight him.

This man…

I hate this man.

I loathe this man with every fiber of my being. He has no right and he still does. He takes away the only happiness I might have known. He takes away the love of my life.

I wish to kill him for it.

As I parry his sword, I send out my mana towards him, probing at his shields, searching, searching for any weakness. I don't care how strong a person is. There is always a weakness, no matter how small, and I plan on exploiting it. But what…what weakness could this man have, except for my beloved Annie? I probe and I feel him recognize that I am being curious. Suddenly, I feel his mana come back at me and I'm instantly on defense, in two places at once: swords and life forces. I carry a bastard sword and it usually takes a very big, very strong man to wield it. That I can even lift it at all astounded the testers and Kvar back at the ranch. They thought I was weaker than Annie. I am, and I know Annie could fight even better with my sword, but this is truly the best weapon for me, and right now, it helps me get back on the offensive as I shove my weight into the sword so that it collides with Kratos' blade. He's thrown back on his heels and I concentrate on my mana again and shield myself with that blinding light that belongs only to Annie and myself.

Kratos fights around the parry by falling down and planting his legs firmly in my stomach so that he can hurl me over himself and into the forest. I land feet first against a tree. The rush of air disturbs the life around me, and I get a two handed grip on my sword and my mana flares out again. I won't play. This isn't a game to me, but it's obviously one to him because he has an amused expression on his face, as if this might be intriguing to him. Is that all I am to him? Am I just intriguing, just something to pass the time; that's the feeling I get form him and it makes my blood boil that I would be taken so lightly. I know I'm young and still get headstrong every now and then, but I am truly strong, and I know that I'm enough of a match for him to wipe that rude smirk off his face.

_"Don't do this to me!"_ Annie's voice resonates through my head and I resist the urge to wince. It kills me that I'm causing her such pain, but the grudge I hold for Kratos is too deep to stop and listen to anyone. Not even Annie can stop me. _"Ace! Stop this. I'm begging you."_ The desperation in that I feel hurts me so much, it tears at my heart that she feels this way, but I just can't give up. I can't throw my sword on the ground and say I'm done. There's too much at stake here. Kratos is right for once. It is a wager, whether Annie realizes it or not: my sister's heart is on the line and I have this horrible feeling that maybe-and that's a pretty damn good maybe-I won't be strong enough and lose. _"Please…"_

I leap for Kratos again and the man blocks my angry swings. They're wild, I know it, but I also know I have a very slim chance of winning. I know I'm stronger than him. I just know it, and my strength might be enough and it's quite possible I can overpower him and destroy his technique.

Even though my sword is bigger and must outweigh his by at least twenty pounds, he's still able to parry as if weighed as much as a feather. This infuriates me, for I know that is just toying with me, and I go about attack with even more strength, because I can force him to the ground. I know I can.

"Demon Fang!" Then again, maybe physical force isn't good enough. His blade hits the ground as he shouts those words. I see red mana fall into the earth and rocks fly out to mercilessly attack me. It's a low level attack, but to truly master it, you must be at a higher level of at least 26 or more. He has this technique down and I realize that he's a little higher ranking than I thought earlier. That means that I'm in trouble, and a lot of it.

"Guardian!" A green, circular globe of protection surrounds me and my arms cross in the familiar pattern to summon the magic. The rocks hit it and bounce off to land beside me, leaving me unharmed. I grin, but not long, because he's right there behind those rocks with his sword behind him and ready to swing as he rushes at me and I have less than a second to bring up the bastard sword and block. "Why, if that's not the oldest trick in the book…" He swings again, lower, and I parry, again. He does this one more time and the swords are down so low and there's no way either of us can move. It's a stalemate because Yuan said that there was never a way to get around it. Usually, you lift your swords up with the hopes you might keep it, but there's a 97.43 chance that it and your opponent's blades will go flying. I can't help but give a smug smile. "Looks like a draw at this point. I think—

That's the last words that get out of my mouth as Kratos' hard boot comes up between the X made from the swords and solidly connects with my vulnerable face. Stars burst into my vision and there's a horribly nauseating pain that shoots throughout my nose. My vision blurs and what I see before I faint is Annie drawing her swords and rushing Kratos with Beast, anger written all over her face. I don't know if I smile, but it sure makes me happy.

I wish I could hear what she said.

My world goes black.

_Kratos_

My victory of defeating the young, talented, but idiotic Ace is short-lived when I have to defend myself against Anna as she screams, "You dumb asses!" She uses the all-powerful Beast, but instead of performing with a large slash and then the magical shoulder slamming, she swipes my blade aside and then uses her mana to form a wolf's head that is meant to knock a person onto their back so they cannot move very well. However, she does not put everything into it and I slide back a good ways before stopping. Her aura flares to life, but doesn't attack or probe like Ace did with his. "Stupid," she mutters. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She screams those words and her fury can barely be contained. I now realize her frustration and anger at us both. "Why would you two do that? What is your guys' problem? Can't you just get along for one day? I know you hate each other, I know, but my Goddess! You're acting like…like…boys!" She sheaths her swords and stomps past me, only to sit down by her brother who is currently unconscious. She takes the upper half of his body and then pulls that part into her lap so she can lovingly stroke his hair. I do not know why, but I suddenly feel another strange emotion course through me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was jealousy, but no…that can't be right. Why would I be jealous? "You really took him out." She looks up at me and the anger is now gone. She has a grin on her face and my stomach clenches at that expression. Something in me says that only she should smile for me. Fuck. That's just being arrogant. Kratos Aurion, what has gotten into you? "You're pretty good to do that. I'm impressed."

"No," I reply with the beginnings of a prideful smirk on my face, "it is just that your brother is still young and is still too headstrong." I carefully wipe my blade upon the grass and sheathe it as well. She stops stroking Ace's hair and stares at me. She looks somewhat shocked and it startles me a bit. "What? What is wrong?" She blinks a few times and a very bright, very red blush creep up from the base of her neck to the top of her head and she shakes that blushing head, denying that there was anything wrong in the first place. I think I have a feeling that I know what she was thinking. "Anna…do you love your brother?"

"Yes." That was a quick, unashamedly honest answer. "I love him very much." She makes it sound as if I would be an idiot not to know this simple thing.

I can't help but feel frustrated. I have seen the way he looks at her and I know it is not just brotherly love. Might he love her so much because she has been the only thing in his entire life? If he had been able to live a normal life, would he love her more than a brother should or would he have found another woman? It makes me wonder. It's strange that life is like this and it is even stranger and sick that the boy holds incest within him. "You know your brother loves you too, right?" She nods and frowns, as if what I'm saying isn't making a point. I know I should probably talk about this when the boy is awake, but she needs to know. I have let this go on for too long. This should have been stopped a long time ago, or at least recognized. "Ace loves you like a brother, but he also loves you more, in a different way, a way that is not acceptable."

"Kratos, what are you—" She stops and I can see the awful realization fill up in her eyes. It is a mixture of understanding in horror. She looks down at him. "Then that's why…and he…" She looks back up at me, desperate. "But he's my…I mean…" He bottom lip trembles with what could be the beginnings of tears. Please don't cry. I have never been able to act properly when a woman cries, but then again, I haven't been acting properly around her at all. I feel that the rules do not apply to her in the least. "You're lying."

"You know I am not. I speak the truth and of my concerns." Am I really concerned about her feelings or is this just jealousy? Do I feel some need for her so badly that I am willing to tear her twin brother apart from her? Am I that evil of a person? "You do not have to believe me Anna. We will leave it alone at that. Just try though. Try to think of how he treats you, the over-use of affection he places on you. I know you two are close, but what he does, it's not right. It just isn't." I feel disgusted now. I've done a terrible thing. I've pushed her apart from her brother, because even if she refuses to believe what I say, there will now be some bit of doubt that will make her uneasy around him. "I am sorry."

I am and I turn to walk away because I am disgusted with myself that I would do such a horrible thing. I hear a rustling and a small thump. Then there's the sound of scrambling and I know that it is her that grabs a hold of my leggings. It makes me stop and now I feel anxious, nervous, and sick, as if I might empty the contents that are held within the confines of my stomach.

"Kratos…" She wants to ask me a question. I turn around, bend down, grab a hold of her, and pick her up. She stumbles a bit and lets out a small hiss at the clumsiness that her shaky ankle has given her. Her body falls into mine and I feel her warmth, her flesh, everything that is her, and I wish to stay like this for eternity because this is the first time in a long while that I finally feel glad about something. It is the first time since I started on that journey so long ago and I wish, just wish, that she feels the same way too. "Kratos, before you two fought, you were talking about something." I stiffen and realize my moment of happiness cannot last because damn it all, there must be something to ruin it. "You talked about…wagers."

No.

Shit.

This might turn out for the worse and that, to my surprise, scares me.

"Yes." I clear my throat. "We spoke of a wager and it involved you." Why must she talk? Why can we not enjoy the feel of each other? I wish to do this all the time, to press her to me so that I can feel her lithe form, to smell this hair with the intoxicating scent of vanilla mingled with what is entirely her. I wish to tell her things I have not told others in what feels forever, to tease her and bring a smile to her face, to make her shiver with desire, and to—"It does not matter though because it is your decision. Your brother and I cannot control how you feel. I merely hoped that if I won, I might help show that his mind is unclean."

Her eyes darken. Martel help me, those beautiful green eyes of her darken with her temper and I feel horrible. She is not happy with me. I knew she wasn't earlier, but this…this is worse. This makes me feel like the worlds will fall apart. "Yeah, you're right. You don't know how I feel." She jabs a finger into my chest and it hurts more than I thought it would. "I can't believe you, either of you." Her mana is leaking from her and it feels like a hot wind as it unconsciously wraps around me. I cannot help but shiver from its wonderful feeling. "Stay away from me, both of you. Give him the message when he wakes up because I'm not going to be around to give it." She walks past me.

"Anna." I grab her wrist and make her face me.

"Don't touch me." There are unshed tears in her eyes and I finally know how big I've, how do you put it, "fucked up?" Yes, that's exactly what I've done. I've fucked up and now there is a sharp sting in my right cheek as she slaps it with a good deal of force. "Don't you dare touch me, not after what you made me feel. Not after…after…" Her breath catches when she can't finish what she's saying and one, salty drop of water breaks free and before I can register the action, I reach down and catch that tear with my index finger, which I bring to my mouth and drink in that tiny droplet, savoring the taste of her contained within it. She's too shocked to react to what I just did and more fall down and I gently grab her face and catch another tear, this time with my tongue and I am able to taste her skin at this point; it is then I look once more into her eyes and see something that I cannot identify what it is. It looks to be a cross between need, want, lust, anger, and caring. What could be made from all that? But I don't want to think and I don't. I just push away any intruding thoughts, especially ones that question my morals and move my mouth down so that I may capture those soft, sensuous lips. "No! Don't make me feel like this!" And then she pushes me away and breaks into a run and I'm left to stand there feeling very much like a moron and an ass.

What I just did…oh no.

Shit. Fuck. Damn. Curse it all, I truly am an idiot.

I almost kissed Anna Lexington. I almost kissed this beautiful, gorgeous girl with the stunning lips because…well, because I…

Just fuck it all! I am truly stupid and I take a deep breath because I just know that going to her will take a lot of courage. A lot…

Wait a minute.

I look behind me to see the still unconscious youth lying on the ground.

Fuck.

What do I do about him, though?

_Anna_

Boys, men, whatever they are: the opposite sex is nothing but a whole bunch of dumb asses that are hormonally challenged and don't know their brain from their dicks! This makes me angry, so angry I can't see straight. Or maybe that's the crying. I don't know anymore! All I know is that Kratos gives me the feeling like I'm falling. He makes my heart flutter for him, no; he makes my heart ache for him. Goddess, what is he doing to me? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I make sense of any of this?

Ace. Oh Ace. There's my brother, my twin brother. I always suspected, always knew somewhere deep down inside me that he might think more of me than a sister. That explains all those tender kisses, those hugs that lasted for so long, the holding of hands. I knew it. I've always known it, but Kratos. He just had to point it out. He just had to! He had to take my simple, painful world and make it into a very complicated, painful world. Nothing seems easy now. It's all turned upside down. It's just so confusing…and the way his finger had felt on my skin. Scratch that. How about his warm tongue he used to lap up my tears? Oh Goddess, it felt so sinfully good. I knew I shouldn't have enjoyed the feel of that, but I did, and I wanted him to kiss me, but he makes me feel so strange and I don't know what to do about it because there's Ace and I know if I let what I wanted to happen with Kratos, Ace would no longer be my oh so close brother. Call it a woman's intuition, but I have a feeling I'm right.

I stop running. Not only do my lungs and legs burn, but I can't see anything. I'm just crying too much, and I let myself slump to the ground and sob. Sob because I don't know what's what anymore. Sob because I feel something for Kratos. Sob because I sort of feel something for Ace as well, and that, I definitely know, is not right. I love my brother, but there's a tiny part of me that loves him loves him. It's so tiny that it shouldn't matter, but with Kratos around, it's making everything harder.

It's not fair!

I don't want the indecision. I don't want to feel this lost.

I wipe the snot that's been pouring out of my nose and blink the rest of the tears away as I feel something approaching me. My hands rest on my sword hilts, waiting for a chance to cause blood. I quell that disturbing thought because I know that's not my thinking. That's what the Exsphere wants, not me. I am not a monster, but forgetting that for a while, I concentrate on the feeling and my ears locate the sounds of footsteps swiftly running through the grass. My swords slide out just a bit so that I can fight in an instant.

"Anna!" Kratos whispers as he emerges from the brush. In that one word he's able to show his urgency, his breathlessness, his…aw jeez. He makes my name sound so damn sexy without even trying. He's hot, okay? I admit this man is very, very good looking. "Anna…there you are." He's relieved. What? Was he afraid that I might have gotten hurt or something? I'm not like normal people. I have supernatural strength for crying out loud! "I need to speak with you."

"I told you to stay away." I'm still not done crying. Goddess I'm a baby, but I can't help it. He really confuses me and that just hurts. "You can't see me." Damn right he can't see me. I have snot still leaking out of my nose and I'm forced to look unladylike and wipe it while there's still a whole bunch of tears running down my face. My face has to be all red and blotchy right now and while there are probably women somewhere in this world that can make crying look beautiful, I destroy that and usually drive everybody out because I look so scary. "I'm all icky." I turn to him and see him clench his teeth at the sight of me. I knew it! I'm disgusting. "I know you don't want to be here right now so do us both a favor and leave."

I hear footsteps and I just know he's leaving me. It's because I'm an ugly, whiny, selfish little girl and now he haaaaatttttteeeesssss meeeee! No! Come back Kratos. I promise I'll be good, I swear. Just don't leave me all alone. I don't like being alone and I can't think anymore. I'm crying too much! Why won't it stop? Why can't I stop crying? Oh Goddess, this would probably be the best time to ambush me. I wouldn't even have time to defend myself and I must look so stupid! I can't believe I'm so childish, but I can't stop it. Krrrrrrrraaaaaaatttooooosssss!

"You must learn to control yourself," he says as he takes me in his arms and hands me a handkerchief. "I know you are mad at me, but we cannot separate from each other when there is a very real chance of being attacked by a small army of zombies." I'm able to stop the full out, gut wrenching sobs and I'm reduced to hiccupping. I try to wipe my face, but I can't. I'm just shaking too badly. This wants to make me cry even more and—"Here, allow me to help." He takes the handkerchief and wipes away the dirt and water that I've accumulated in a strangely caring manner. "I shall remind myself to never make you sad. I do not like to see you cry, at least not as bad as this." His thumbs try to push away that puffiness underneath my eyes and he cups my face in his hands. "And not to be offensive to you, but I do not think that crying suits you, not in the least. You look much prettier when you are happy, or even angry."

I stop my sniffling.

Wait…

Did I just hear a compliment?

"Kratos, did you just…?"

"Zombies!" Ace cries out. "They're everywhere! Annie! Where are you?" I can hear his stumbling and he tumbles through the bushes. His bastard sword is out and I can see his mana running along the length of that blade, ready for action. "Goddess…" I can see the anger flare in him as he sees the position that Kratos in I are in. That's right. Kratos is holding me, quite closely in fact, and that makes me jump away from him like he's some kind of contagious virus. I look back up and see that Ace knows there's no time to start a fight again. "Zombies," he repeats.

"Where have you been?" I ask. Wait just a minute! Kratos left him alone. He could have been killed.

I glare at him, but he must know what I'm thinking because he scoffs, "I place a circle of protection around him. If anything was strong enough to break it, he wouldn't beat it awake anyways. I kept my word. You're brother is safe."

"No thanks to you," my brother growls obviously irritated. He changes the subject. Of course! There are more urgent matters than who beat the crap out of whom. "There must be at least a hundred or so." He taps on his Exsphere and the menu pops up. "Actually, there are one hundred and twelve of them." He reads some more and frowns. "There is a power source. Someone's controlling them." He looks at me again. "I don't know who they are…but they're at level 62."

Level 62? You've got to be kidding me! Ace and I are only at level 58 (but I'm closer than him to level 59), and I have no idea what Kratos is at, but with a hundred plus zombies and a more powerful mage/fighter, whatever, I think it's safe to say we could very well be screwed.

"Well," I say as I stand up and dust my pants off, "those zombies aren't going to kill themselves. I guess we'll just have to get started and worry about the bad guy when the time comes." I pull out my swords, savoring the feel of the hilts in my hands. I have calluses from years of training and the swords feel just like an extension of my arm, just like Yuan said it would be like that after a while. For having some weird blue hair, he's a pretty cool guy. I guess we'll see if all that training he gave me was worth it or not. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

I grin.

I get to fight. Finally.

This is gonna be fun.

xx

_End Chapter_

xx

Author's Notes: Yeah, it's been a while, but I haven't been home for more than a week this summer. Give me a break, please? A nice reviewer pointed out that I had errors and offered to be my beta reader (sorry you didn't get to this one in time, but I had it ready to go). I'm so happy! Just so you all know, I never have the time to proofread, so I just write it and update with the hopes that there won't be any really stupid error, but hopefully, those won't be showing up anymore. Well, that's about it. You all know what to do. Give me a review and send your questions or whatever in the form of a PM. You know I always have time to talk! Until the next chapter, my lovely readers…Ciao.


	4. Talking and Falling

xx

_Anna_

xx

(A tale by Sealeena)

xx

xx

Chapter Four: Talking and Falling

xx

_Anna_

One-hundred and twelve divided by three is 37.3 repeating. Of course, that's only the stupid zombies and they usually don't mean anything. The thing we have to worry about most is the mage and since Ace and I are not a high enough level, we're probably going to have to count on Kratos to help us fight him/her.

I don't know if that's going to be a good thing or not. I mean, I get to kill a hell of a lot of things, but then again I get to kill a hell of a lot of things. Either way, I feel pretty sure that I'm going to come out the on top, even if I don' survive. Either way, I'll be going out with a damn big bang.

That is what I like to know.

Fighting has always been my strongest point. Kvar and even Ace admits that it was as if I was born to fight, sword wielded and ready right out of the womb. Even when first coming to the ranch, I was ready to fight on the first day, fists raised, getting a black eye, and thrown into a small cell almost immediately; the fire hasn't died though. I love the adrenaline I get whenever there's the danger involved: we might die. We could very well die, but to go out into the open with one-hundred and twelve zombies, swords flashing through decayed flesh, blood flying through the air whether it is theirs or ours, that gives me a certain thrill that I don't think can ever be topped.

Ever.

"Be ready." It's the only warning from Kratos before we burst into the open and the hunched forms of the zombies loom before me. I am on the shorter side, after all, and my little frame compared to a creature standing at six feet or higher can be daunting, especially when there are a lot of them. "Anna, make sure to knock them down so they can't swipe you." It's a whisper in my ear before he rushes off and dives in, where almost immediately zombie parts fly up into the air.

Oh Martel, my blood is so warm and I think it's possible my ear could burst from what he did.

How is that possible?

He just whispered into my ear, just a short blast of hot, moist breath.

A pile of ten or twelve zombies is to my left. No more time to think. I rush in, my swords dragging slightly behind me, the wind in my face, stinging my eyes, tossing my hair wildly into the air. The first one lunges with a lazy punch, I dodge, I come up on the right side and elbow it hard, bone crunching against my skin as I smash its ribs in and the green blood that flows through its veins goes flying into the air, splaying in a wide arc.

Then I think, if I was born to fight, why did I allow Mommy to be killed by Kratos? Why did seeing the life fade from her eyes calm me so? It was as if I was fine with whatever fate was thrown out at me, as long as Kratos would be there with his big, brown eyes that seemed to hold the world itself. If he would just hold my hand like he did before so surprisingly gentle, the calluses, rough skin brushing up against mine and sending that strange fire through it; strange but beautiful indeed, and oh so wonderfully sweet. It is sweeter than I thought it possible, could have even imagined.

Goddess Martel. That was fucking--

Zombie!

My left is my slightly weak side and it's a strain on me as I flip up and smash my sword hilt into its forehead as hard as I can. I assume that's quite a bit. Well, it's more than a human's possibility and the result is green blood and bone again. The face is completely destroyed and I feel beyond accomplished. Ah Goddess, I feel all powerful, like I'm a completely different creature, as if I'm not meant to be in this world at all.

Exspheres are so cool...!

_Kratos_

Almost three quarters of the zombies are destroyed. Their ranks were completely obliterated. Of course they would be no matter how long it took, but it was so much faster than I had expected. It only felt as if mere minutes had passed by and that was very possible, strongly possible in fact. I knew I shouldn't have underestimated these twins, but damn it all I did. They probably didn't even realize it, but they are in incredibly powerful force to deal with. It doesn't matter that they are at a lower level than the mage (58, I think, but I didn't check and sometimes my guess work amounts to pure shit) because they way they work together is a miracle in itself.

They probably don't even realize it.

Fuck.

These two are so synchronized in their movements, so intertwined it's as if they're two bodies with one mind. This is a force to be reckoned with and I have a feeling that if Ace could convince Anna to turn against me, I could very well have my, oh, how would she put it? My ass kicked? I could have my ass kicked? Yes, I could have my ass kicked and that's all there would be to it. They could beat some of the most powerful creatures in all of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and hardly break a sweat.

Amazing.

Fucking amazing.

It's dancing, I think. It looks like they are dancing among a sea of rotted flesh and other manners of gore. It's beautiful and disgusting all at once and frankly, it's enthralling. Enchanting. I'm glad that I'm at the top of the hill, hidden, out of sight so I have the comfort and the safety to watch this. However, that's not why I'm up here. I'm up here to find that damn mage or Summoner or whatever this side of the universe he is. The glint of the staff had caught my eye down below in the valley. It was more likely that I could see the glint again, if not the bastard himself.

There it is.

The staff glints in the light of the sun, almost as if on cue and I can't help but smirk at how easy it is to find. It's as if he doesn't even care that he might have to engage in battle with us. That means he's cocky, very much so like Ace, and that will be his downfall in the end. It makes things all the easier for me, because I intend to not let Ace and Anna interfere. They've already done enough with all the zombies, it's only right that I fight against this mage by myself. After all, he's only at level 62.

I'm at level 71.

Perfect.

I rush along the line of trees and keep myself out of the line of sight of Ace and Anna. There's no need to have one twin try to "accidentally" hit me with magic or have the other drift off into a perpetual kind of la la land just because I whispered into their ear (I had indeed noticed her lack of concentration when I did that and I must admit that it was quite empowering). Yes, that's the last thing I need, two young miscreants not focusing on their objective and not getting any training or learning experience from any of it because they have the mentality of three-year-olds.

Closer.

Closer.

Even closer and my foots don't even .

I see him, desperately trying to pull together the last of the zombies, numbering at 20 or less now, in order to have a decent escape. Too bad he won't even be able to pull those away with him. Ace unleashes Tidal Wave and wipes out all, except for maybe four, and Anna rushes right over him with quick flips, swords held ready and outstretched to wreck havoc on the few bits of flesh that were dumb enough to try and stay standing.

I'm within ten feet of him and he doesn't even realize it. Either he's so deep into his spell, or he's so incredibly cocky that he figures no one will find him. This might be easier than I thought, although I won't let my ego grow so big as to claim victory right away before the battle has even begun. However, I do allow myself the luxury of tapping into my Exsphere data briefly, verifying that out of my possible 1100 hit points I'm at 986, which means that I'm doing fantastic, thankfully.

"So will you tell me why you're doing this?" My voice startles him and the link is broken, not that there is much of link left anyways. "Why zombies? And so many at that..."

His eyes are quite large for his face, full of youth and pride, but also a wisdom that is beyond his years. He does not display a cocky attitude, merely pride, but not an arrogant pride that I have been previously thinking. Why, this might be more interesting than I thought. Who could have guessed this?

"I was supposed to create an army strong enough to destroy all the ranches on Sylvarant." He drops his staff and I see the glint of a dagger in his right hand. I ready my sword and shield, ready for any tricks or onslaughts he has. "Then, I am to move on from this world to the next, to Tethe'alla and destroy all the ranches there as well, Kratos Aurion."

What?

"I have to know of you." He reads my mind, although nothing in my expression has changed. I have spent years perfecting stoicism, hiding behind my hair. "I was told you might get in the way from my superiors." This new development puts me at unease and more than anything, I'm surprised that such a young mage knows my name. "I was told that if you get in my way, it's all over."

The dagger glints a little more than I want it to.

Just what is he going to do with it?

"Who are you?" I lower my guard for him and try to show that I'm not threatening. There's no need in spooking him. He has me curious and I would like to sate such things right here and now without any troubles or mess. "Why are you trying to destroy Desian ranches? How do you know about both worlds?"

"Kratos!" Anna's voice hits me, so beautifully, but with the worst possible timing.

"No!" I lunge for the mage but it's too late.

So quick, too quick for me to stop he takes the blade and slices deep across his jugular and blood spurts as he chokes and gargles out the last of his life. I crush a Lemon Gel to heal him, but I'm too slow. Death hit him as soon as that metal touched his skin and I should have know it would have happened, but I lied to myself and said that there was a possibility he wouldn't throw away his life like that.

Crimson runs down my hands and they are once again stained, entirely my fault. I'll scrub at them in the stream for hours after the others have fallen asleep, but I know it will never truly go away, the sickly sweet copper aroma that has always seemed to follow me wherever I go. It is a permanent part of my scent, lingering.

So many around me die, whether I want them to or not.

It's as if I'm cursed.

I most likely am.

_Ace_

The mage kills himself with one, swift movement and I have to admit, I'm not that surprised. I mean, the situation was quite strange to being with. I'm not surprised that he'd do this to botch the investigation and just give us headaches, but what happens, happens.

My adrenaline high starts to sink and I can feel the post-battle fatigue setting in. I tap into my Exsphere status and see that I am now at level 60 thanks to all those zombie kills. I also have a few spell upgrades on previous versions. My health, stamina, speed, strength, and various other components have increased, so overall, it's been a very productive afternoon.

Kratos sighs in frustration and I remember that only part of the day has been productive.

Part of it.

I want to be selfish and immature and run up to that bastard now and cut him down. Cutting him down would be everything. It would be my revenge, stop the anger that's welled inside me for Goddess Martel knows how long. It would be so easy, with my mana ready to hit him, and him so...distracted by the death of the mage, it would be like flicking a mental finger and send him flying away. Only, it would be for forever and I feel a tingle down my spine at such a thought.

So easy.

"I'm sorry," Anna murmurs. "I- I didn't...know."

Kratos gently sets down the deceased mage, taking time to slide his fingers across the mage's eyelids so that they close and now the young man looks more peaceful in death, like everything in the world is okay, even when it's not. That slight, kind act sets me back.

He's a cold-blooded killer.

Right?

"Heh. Do not worry, Anna." He gets up, brushing dirt off of his pants. His face is hidden behind that mess of hair. I can't see his eyes, even try to read him. "You had no idea what was going on. You did not know he would throw away his own life," Kratos looks down with either obvious frustration, pity, or both, "so quickly."

The wind picks up and leaves that were previously resting on the ground suddenly break into a frenzy across the scope of my vision. I squint my eyes as particles of dirt sweep up, tears springing forth. However, maybe the tears are my premonition, because I have this sinking feeling in my gut.

And there it is.

The bad feeling hits me full on and it comes with a crash of a glittering brown hair that flows like an intricate, large ribbon of silk. Annie, her beautiful green eyes so bright and full of an emotion I can't recognize, runs to Kratos and throws her arm around his neck, nearly tackling him in the process. His hair blows back from the sheer force of her rush and I see the surprise in mine.

He probably sees it in my eyes too.

My heart beats fast. Annie's heart beats just as fast, too.

Our hearts are beating fast.

They're just going fast for different purposes.

Goddess Martel, please help me. My blood is boiling and it's taking everything in my power to not do anything to that man that involves mana or blades, maybe even a combination of both.

I want to kill him.

I want to slaughter him!

"Please don't look so sad," she whispers.

He whispers something in reply but I can't hear.

Her heart stops. My heart stops.

Our hearts stop.

Kill me instead. I can't stand to see her being embraced by another man, other than me.

It's not fair.

It's just not fair.

xx

End Chapter

xx

Author's Notes: So I probably deserve to be mauled by fans, I do. I'll admit that, quite openly too. It's been a very long absence from updating or publishing anything. So it's been what? About a year or two? I know it's been a year at least...but there are reasons. Among them are a computer dying and losing all hope of regaining any lost chapters, depression, and a creepy stalker person. However, I got the inspiration again and was able to pop this one out, though it is quite a bit shorter. Sorry (and if there are any errors, double sorry)! I've been out of the loop but hopefully you'll be able to forgive me and drop me some very important C&C so I have even more inspiration for the next chapter, which I promise will come out in a shorter time. To all my fans, I love you guys. Thanks to those who didn't forget me! Until the next chapter... Ciao.


End file.
